Chopsticks
by brilliantly confused
Summary: Aoshi and Misao are best friends, yet an afternoon adventure can change everything.


I wrote this a while ago, but finally figured out that I had never posted it on Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Okay, well, after a looooooooong break from writing on I was finally tempted back into writing with this Shinobi Love challenge, so I promise nothing. It may turn out really bad, but I'll give it a try.

Aoshi and Misao are both in high school, both are seniors. And, I hope it turned out okay. So enjoy

Date: 11/26/04

Author: Midnight Song

Note: For the chopstick challenge

"Bye, Okon!" she hollered as she ran out the door.

"Wait! Misao-chan, your lunch!" But it was too late; she was already out the door.

Misao Makimachi came to a halt as she ran up to the city bus stop, loose hair flying around her. The pink and gray plaid skirt of her uniform was disheveled and the buttons were not aligned correctly on her white button-up shirt, her pink necktie was clutched in one hand and backpack in the other. Thanking Kami-sama that she wore a white tank top under her shirt, she quickly redid the buttons as she join the line to board the bus.

The bus screeched to a stand still as Misao did up the last button. She straightened her skirt as she moved forward with the line.

Almost falling up the stairs, Misao dug for her bus pass. Not feeling it in its normal pocket, Misao sighed. "Come on, kid! We have to leave," said the driver. Finally locating her pass, Misao flashed it to the driver and hurried to find a seat flushed with embarrassment.

Seating herself by the window and making sure she didn't sit on her hair, Misao replaced the pass and dropped her bag between her feet. Taking a moment she tied on her necktie and stared out the window. Absentmindedly, she braided her hair while deep in thought.

Three stops later, Misao disembarked. Staring up at her school, she sighed and trudged inside.

"Morning, Misao!" "Hey, Weasel." "Hello, Misao-dono." "Morning, Weasel." Misao was greeted by her friends in the school quad.

The school had been shaped in a square with a grass courtyard in the middle. Students congregated there before school and between classes. During lunch, older students who were allowed to leave campus sometimes hung out there.

Tossing her bag down, Misao flopped onto a bench beside Kaoru. "Hey, Kaoru. Rooster. Megumi. Kenshin.

Before another word could be uttered, the bell rang and everyone headed towards their lockers. Waving over her shoulder, Misao headed towards the south side of the school with Kenshin.

Entering the south hallway, Misao turned right as Kenshin veered left. Approaching her locker, Misao slowed to enter her combination.

The lock popped open and Misao opened the door. She emptied her backpack and placed her books on the shelf. Her bag was hung from the hook and then checked her appearance in her locker mirror. Fingering her braid, she questioned whether it was absolutely necessary to redo it.

Glancing at her watch, Misao forgot her hair and grabbed her books for homeroom. Slamming her locker shut, Misao hurried down the hallway and entered her homeroom classroom right before the bell rang. She slid into her seat in the third row and plopped her books on the desk.

After the teacher took attendance, she announced a free period for the day. Sighing in relief, Misao turned to the girl who sat beside her. "Do you have your brush with you today?"

"Yeah. Here you go."

"Thank you," Misao replied, taking the brush. Pulling her braid over her shoulder, Misao removed the ponytail and began to gently unbraid her hair. Flicking the now unbraided hair over her shoulder, Misao attempted to brush it, but it was an impossible feat. A hand shot out from the fourth and last row to remove the brush from her hand. Her hair was gently brushed out and braid.

The same mysterious hand appeared over her shoulder beckoning for her to relinquish the ponytail. She placed the ponytail into the hand and waited.

The ponytail was secured in her hair momentarily. The person the hand belonged to studied the ribbon tied around his wrist and then slowly undid the knot. Unwinding the ribbon, he tied it around the end of the braid. Giving the braid a light tug, the boy sat back in his seat.

"Thank you, Aoshi-sama," Misao said as she turned around in her seat to face him. A ghost of a smile passed over his face in reply.

"Misao, what are you doing after school?" Aoshi questioned.

"Um...nothing, I believe. Why?"

"Tell me, Aoshi. Please?" Misao begged when he remained silent. "Not even a clue?"

Aoshi shook his head in reply.

"Fine," Misao huffed. She turned around and began to study for her test later that day. But, Misao found she just could not concentrate. Finally, the bell rang and Misao headed on to her next class.

The day flew by for Misao. She went through the day without really paying attention and now she was in the quad waiting on Aoshi.

She had been by her locker and stood holding her full backpack.

Aoshi approached Misao from behind. Grabbing her hand, he continued to walk pulling her along. With his free hand, he reached across Misao to heave the bag from her grasp. He added it to the bag already slung across his shoulder.

Reaching the entrance, Aoshi released Misao's hand knowing she would follow either way. He continued down the street, Misao by his side.

A ringing sound issued from Misao's bag as they reached the parking lot. She reached for the bag and searched inside while Aoshi held the bag.

Retrieving her phone, Misao answered it.

"Hello?"

:Weasel.:

"Hi, Megumi."

:Where are you:

"Aoshi's taking me somewhere."

:You know, if you want a boyfriend, it would be wise to spend less time around your 'best friend' or just ask that 'best friend' of yours out.:

"Megumi," Misao seethed. She couldn't stand that girl some days. Not being able to handle it, she just hung up.

"Some thing wrong?" Aoshi questioned.

"No," Misao replied. She walked to the door of Aoshi's Ferrari. Popping the trunk, he placed both their bags inside. Then, he unlocked the doors and they both got in. Aoshi started the engine and Buck Tick roared from the speakers. He pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way.

Ten minutes later, Aoshi pulled up to the Aoiya and parallel parked. Aoshi climbed out of the car and went around to open the door for Misao.

Grasping her hand, Aoshi led Misao inside the restaurant. Waving to a waitress, Aoshi continued on to a table.

"Where are we?" Misao whispered.

"The Aoiya. Didn't you read the sign?"

"Aoshi, quit messing around," she replied with a frown.

"Sorry. Just trust me. Please?"

"Fine."

The waitress Aoshi had waved at approached their table. "Hello, and welcome to the Aoiya. Would you like some menus?" she said.

Aoshi nodded and the waitress momentarily disappeared to return with a set of menus. "Here you go. I'll be back shortly to take your order." With that, she walked away to return to the kitchen.

Misao looked around and noticed that the only other person in the restaurant was an older man and his two granddaughters. Then, she turned her attention back to the menu in her hand. She looked over the front and back, catching sight of a history of the restaurant at the bottom of the back.

It read:

'The Aoiya

The Aoiya was opened in the Meiji Era by a ninja group called the Oniwabanshuu. The group ran the restaurant while also being a headquarters for the group. The restaurant remains the same as it did in those days. No changes have been made to the restaurant since it was first opened. Even the repairs made replicated the original design of the restaurant. Descendants of the original members owned the restaurant until the 1980's, when it was sold.'

Misao looked questioningly at Aoshi. "Why did you bring me here?"

Ignoring her question, he asked, "Have you made up your mind? Or would you like me to order for you?"

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress questioned, reappearing at their table.

Misao gestured to Aoshi with her hand and he proceeded to order for them both. "Unagi and green tea for both of us, thank you."

Scribbling down the order, the waitress once again retreated to the kitchen. She returned shortly with two cups, a pot of green tea, and two sets of chopsticks.

Aoshi took the tea pot and poured them both a cup, handing one to Misao. He sipped at the hot beverage. Looking over at Misao he noticed she had yet to move.

"Is something wrong, Misao?"

"No."

Taking her answer as the truth, Aoshi returned to enjoying his tea.

They remained in silence until the waitress returned with two plates. She set down the plates of Unagi, one in front of Aoshi and the other in front of Misao.

The waitress returned to the kitchen and the old man exited with his granddaughters.

"Misao, why aren't you eating?" Aoshi questioned when she continued to just sit. "Is something wrong?" he pressed.

"I...I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't use chopsticks," she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I never learned." A tear slipped down her check.

Aoshi wiped the tear from her face. "Misao. Misao, look at me." Aoshi gently grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "It's alright. Come here."

Grabbing her hand, he helped Misao out of her chair and over to his side. Pulling her into his lap, Aoshi gripped her right hand inside his own, placing the chopsticks into her hand and guiding her on how to hold them. Teaching her how to use them, he taught her to pick up food and bring it to her mouth.

Quickly, Misao learned how to work the chopsticks. She smiled and moved to get off of Aoshi's lap, but he held her in place. Reaching across the table he brought her plate and cup to her. She picked up her own chopsticks and began to consume the food from her plate. Aoshi smiled and ate at his own food.

Finishing their meal and draining the tea cups, Aoshi paid for the meal and led Misao out of the restaurant, holding her hand. He opened the door for Misao and she climbed in. Then, he ran around to the other side and got in.

He turned and smiled at Misao, starting the car. Buck Tick again played through the radio and this time Misao softly sang along. Aoshi smiled, happy to hear her beautiful voice.

Twenty minutes later, Aoshi pulled into Misao's driveway. Both climbed out and Misao waited as Aoshi retrieved her backpack from the trunk. Together they walked to the front door, their hands once again intertwined. Pausing at the door, Misao took her bag from Aoshi and placed the one strap over her shoulder.

"Aoshi..." She paused, not knowing what to say.

"Misao." He stopped. He couldn't do it. Then he looked at her. A slight smile appeared on his face and he started to lean in. Lightly, he brushed his lips across hers. Laying his forehead against hers, he looked her in the eye. "I hope you don't mind."

She faintly shook her head no, returning his smile.

"Go out with me?"

Misao's smile grew. "Of course," she replied.

"Aa." For once, Aoshi's smile matched Misao's.

This time Misao kissed Aoshi, but he slowly took over the kiss.

Pulling away, Misao turned and opened the door. Starting in, she looked back at Aoshi. "Why are you just standing there?" she teased. Walking on inside, she left the door open. Aoshi shook his head at her silliness and followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

"Okon, I'm home. Aoshi's here. We'll be in the basement."


End file.
